After The End
by hungergamestribute4019
Summary: What happened after Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny dropped off their children at King's Cross Station?
1. Chapter 1: The Drop-Off

**After The End**

**Chapter One**

Harry and I had just dropped off James and Albus at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Lily held my hand tightly. I knew she wanted to be there with her brothers as badly as I wanted to go. Even though I knew there was nothing to worry about, the battles that I had faced would never leave my head, and I didn't want my children to ever have to experience what my family and I had experienced nineteen years ago.

As we left King's Cross station, Lily ran in front of Harry and I, singing to herself. I looked at Harry and he grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. We both smiled at each other. Even though we existed in the muggle world, Ron and I still couldn't get used to the fact that we had to drive cars. I was glad that Harry and Ron had decided to buy houses next to each other. It was nice at times to just go next door when I needed Hermione or Ron. It gave me a sense of security for myself, my children, and Harry.

When we pulled into our driveway, I turned around in my seat to check on Lily. To my uttermost horror, she was gone. It was all I could do not to let out a scream. Harry turned to look at me. "What's wrong Ginny?" then he glanced in the back seat. We had just lost our daughter. And we had no idea where she could be.

I rushed out of the car and ran into the house. Through the window, I saw Harry run into Ron's house. Almost immediately Hermione ran out, with Ron and Harry close behind her. Hermione burst inside and opened her arms. I rushed into them beginning to sob. I could hear Harry and Ron discussing what to do. Their voices were rushed and whispered so I couldn't understand what they were saying. I did however, catch the word Lucius. The only image that crossed my mind was of Draco Malfoy's father, one of the most trusted death eaters of You-Know-Who.


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

**Chapter Two**

Even though Voldemort was dead, some of his death eaters had tried to continue his legacy he had left behind. Lucius Malfoy was one of them. Even though Draco had changed, that didn't mean his father had. It seemed that Lucius was still stuck in the past, stuck hating Harry and anyone associated with him. Including his children.

I was extremely worried, worried enough that I was visibly shaking. I looked at Harry, waiting for him to turn my way. He did, and came over to me. "What can I do Ginny?" His eyes were fearful. "I don't know. All I know is that we have to find her. Can Ron and Hermione help us?" I asked wishing with my entire being that the answer was yes. Ron came over and gave me a hug. "Of course sis. Lily is like one of our children too. We can send Hugo to stay with mum." I felt a little bit of relief come over me. But it wasn't enough. My heart ached with the possibility of never seeing Lily again.

An idea had suddenly come over me. I raced upstairs as fast as I could. Behind me, I could hear Hermione shout up the stairs "Where are you going?" I ignored her. In Harry's and my bedroom, I held out my wand. "Accio Marauders Map." I closed my eyes. In a moment, I heard a soft thump on my bed. I knew then that the spell had worked. I walked over to the bed and picked up the map. I had just pressed my wand to the paper, when Harry came into the room. "Ron and Hermione left to take Hugo to Molly's. Honey, are you alright? What are you doing? His words seemed to rush together. I couldn't comprehend his words. I was searching the map of Hogwarts for our children. What scared me was that I couldn't see their names, or Rose's name. My world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3: The Burrow

**Chapter Three**

I awoke to someone shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes. I could blurrily see Harry looking at me with worry in his eyes. "Ginny? Can you hear me love?" I sat up. "Ginny, you fainted. Are you all right?" his voice was intensely caring. "I'm fine. I'm just not sure that Albus and James are." My voice broke. "What do you mean?" I started to sob. "I didn't see their names on the Marauders Map. Or Rose's! I'm worried Harry. Wait, where are Ron and Hermione?" He looked down. "I don't know. Ron told me they would be back from dropping Hugo off at Molly's an hour ago."

I felt like fainting. But I kept my composure the best that I could. Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the bed. "Hold onto me." I wrapped my arms around him and felt him apparate. When we pulled apart, I knew we were at my parent's house. The Burrow. I burst into the house, not bothering to knock. Luckily, I saw Hugo's head peek around the corner, Mum not far behind. But there was no sign of my brother or Hermione.

"Mum!" She turned in my direction. Instantly I knew something was wrong. Her eyes were glassy, and she seemed to be in a trance. I felt Harry's hand grip my shoulder. "Imperius Curse." Was all I heard him mutter. My eyes wandered to the corner of the room, where Hugo was bound and gagged. My heart dropped like a stone. Was there nowhere safe? It seemed that the only thing to do was get Hugo out of this house. Harry pulled me back around the corner so that Hugo wouldn't see us. "Harry, what are we going to do?" I said as quietly as I could. "We need to get Hugo out of here!" he hissed.

Abruptly, he stepped out from behind the corner, with his wand held outward. "Petrificus Totalus!" And my mother fell to the ground, frozen. I rushed over to Hugo and untied him. "Aunt Ginny?" he looked at me with wide eyes. "Yes dear." I untied him as I said so. He gripped my hand tightly. "Where are mum and dad?" he looked so scared. I had no idea what to say. Harry came over then. "I found this note in her jacket. Let's get out of here." I grabbed his hand, and felt my home slipping away, as did the security that went with it.


	4. Chapter 4: Mystery

**Chapter Four**

When we entered the house, Hermione and Ron were waiting there. "Hugo!" Hermione exclaimed. She rushed over to him and gave him a hug. She looked at me over his shoulder. "What happened?" she mouthed. "I'll tell you later." Her brow furrowed, but she understood. No need for Hugo getting more scared than he already was. Harry pulled me aside and handed me the note. It read 'If you want to see your children again, meet me in Knockturn Alley at midnight.' And it was signed Lucius Malfoy!

After the War, Lucius had been pardoned from his crimes, but was still not accepted by the rest of the Wizarding World. Everyone knew he still kept up Voldemort's legacy, just secretly enough so that he wouldn't be arrested. I knew that if we went there, Lucius would know something about our children's whereabouts, whether or not they were with him.

At midnight, Hermione and I left the house, leaving Ron and Harry to watch Hugo. Instead of apparating, we took our broomsticks. It seemed safer, and no one could track our spells. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to split up, but it was the only thing we could do. I gripped my broomstick tightly. Hermione and I flew over London, keeping out of muggle eyes. When we reached the Leaky Cauldron, we put our broomsticks and cloaks into Hermione's enchanted bag. The pub was nearly deserted. Through the Leaky Cauldron, we made it to Diagon Alley undetected and in one piece.

As we walked along, a sense of dread came over me. I grabbed Hermione's hand. She looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. I looked forward again, and saw Lucius standing in front of us, waiting. He smirked in greeting. "Hello girls." There was a sinister sound to his voice that sent shivers down my spine. "There is no time for introductions! Where are our children?!" Hermione was red with anger. I was both proud and surprised.

Lucius grinned. "They are in the last place you would think to look. But, they aren't far from you. That is all I am allowed to say to help you. Believe me, I wish I could help you." But his eyes said something different. He then vanished. I heard something fall onto the ground. Hermione bent down to pick up a small jewelry box. Wordlessly, I opened it. It was full of letters. Something told me that it was the secret to finding our children. Wherever they may be.


End file.
